


Hinata in Seijoh-land

by Stacysmash



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Fluff, M/M, Porn, Porn With Plot, Shameless Smut, Smut, Threesome, Threesome - M/M/M, main ship is Iwaoi but Hinata joins in, pre kagehina - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-03
Updated: 2017-12-03
Packaged: 2019-02-09 22:40:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,408
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12898353
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stacysmash/pseuds/Stacysmash
Summary: Hinata gets in a bad fight with Kageyama, and that night he wishes he didn't have to go to his school the next day to face him. He wakes up and finds out he doesn't go to Karasuno, but instead goes to Aoba Johsai! He goes with the flow and experiences what life would be like if he had gone to that school instead, and things get a little...heated?





	Hinata in Seijoh-land

**Author's Note:**

> I've actually been working on this one for a long time, but kept getting distracted by longer stories with a lot more pure relationships, ha ha ha. Probably the most hardcore smut I've done...pretty shameless really, but it was fun.

It was the worst fight he had ever had with Kageyama. He had always threatened he’d punch him, but this time he actually tried to hit that scowly face. In retrospect he was relieved he missed. It took half the team to pull them apart, and when they finally did he ran off, not anxious to have a scolding from his senpai. In tears he biked home, swearing that he would never forgive that Bakageyama for the things he said.

That night he had calmed down a bit, and as he laid in bed he stared out the window and gazed at the stars, so bright and clear on that cloudless night. He felt a pain in his chest knowing he would have to go back to school tomorrow and face Kageyama and the rest of the team. With his eyes glistening he took a deep breath, wishing with all his heart that he went to a different school entirely and wouldn’t have to deal with it. He shook his head vigorously as he resigned himself to his fate. He was exhausted emotionally and physically, and he fell fast asleep as soon as his head hit the pillow.

 

The next morning his mom called into his room.

“Wake up, Shouyou!! Hurry, or you’ll be late.”

He rubbed his face with his hand and glanced at the clock bleary eyed. It was a good half hour earlier than he usually got up, why would he be late? He shrugged and threw the covers off him and stretched. He moseyed over to the bathroom as he yawned. He felt a little bit better this morning, but still not looking forward to school. After brushing his teeth and washing his face, he looked much more refreshed as he inspected his reflection in the mirror. With a deep breath and a slap to his cheeks, he was ready. He marched into his room and searched for his uniform, but the black military style uniform was nowhere to be seen. Instead laid out was a pair of plaid pants, a blue dress shirt with a red tie, a white jacket and cream sweater vest. Hinata inspected the strange clothes and they were clearly in his size, and did not even look new, as if he’d been wearing them all year. There was a knock at the door and his mom entered.

“Shouyou! At this rate you won’t have time to eat breakfast!”

“Hmm, but I’m early! I don’t usually even hop on my bike for another 20 minutes!”

His mother frowned and walked over to him, holding her hand up to his forehead.

“Bike? Honey you’d never make it to Seijoh on your bike, you know you need to take the train. Are you feeling okay?”

Hinata’s eyes grew wide as he processed what his mother said. “Seijoh! B-but I go to Karasuno!”

“Oh boy, maybe you are sick. Or did you have a weird dream?”

Hinata thought for a moment, “But aren’t I on the volleyball team for Karasuno?”

“Hmm, no, you’re on the volleyball team for Aoba Johsai. You did just play Karasuno though, and you all won! Maybe that’s why you dreamt you were on there team instead.” She smiled as she felt more satisfied with that answer. “Now are you sick or not? If not, get in your uniform and come down, now!” She smacked his butt to hurry him up and left him to his thoughts.

It was hard to wrap his head around, but he felt it might be best to go along with it. He quickly dressed in the strange uniform, and after a quick inspection in the mirror, he took off downstairs with his school bag on his arm.

It felt completely alien to him to be taking the train to school, and while he sat he lifted his school bag onto his lap and sifted through what he had inside. He had his typical gym stuff inside, along with basically the same subjects he had been taking at Karasuno. Once he stepped off the train station, he began to grow nervous. He hardly knew the way, only being there once for a practice game, and he looked around frantically for any kind of sign to help.

“Yo! Hinata! Hurry up!”

Standing at the entrance of the station were two first years from Aoba Johsai, the super tall one with the pointy hair and the one with his hair a bit longer parted in the middle who always looked bored. Relieved to see a familiar face, even one of a rival, he sped off into their direction. The taller one snorted when Hinata nearly tripped right in front of them, though he was kind enough to reach out real quick to keep him steady.

“Thanks Turnip Head.”

It was the smaller (though still very tall to Hinata) one’s turn to snort, while the taller glowered down at him.

“Hey, what the hell, you haven’t called me that since the first week of school.”

“I think it took him a lot longer than that to call you Kindaichi.”

Internally Hinata was very grateful he had been informed of Turnip Head’s real name, so he scratched the back of his head in embarrassment and gave him a big apologetic smile.

“I’m sorry, Kindaichi-kun, I’m a little out of it today.” The scowl melted from Kindaichi’s face, and with a grin he reached out and ruffled his hair.

“Come on, we’re gonna be late.”

He breathed a sigh of relief as he skipped along next to his “friends”. He stayed quiet for most of the walk, letting Kindaichi and Kunimi (as he found out) do most of the chatting.

“You feeling alright, Hinata-kun?” Asked Kunimi. “You haven’t said much, that’s not like you.”

“Oh, yes, I’m just a little out of it, I had a bad night last night.”

“What happened?” Kindaichi asked, his voice full of concern.

“Oh nothing, I got into a fight with someone, but it’s no big deal. Um….this might be a crazy question, but are we in the same classes?”

Kunimi looked at him, and it was hard to tell if he thought Hinata was crazy or not due to his face typically being inexpressive. “Not with me, but you and Kindaichi are.”

Hinata looked up at Kindaichi who looked completely confused.

“Oh, ok cool. Thanks.” He sighed quietly, relieved he’ll have someone to follow around all day.

Most of the day went pretty smoothly, especially since he seemed to be good friends with Kindaichi, who did not question the way Hinata hovered close to him throughout the day. He only grew nervous again as they were headed to volleyball practice.

“Are you feeling sick?” Kindaichi asked? “You can’t get sick, we have a game coming up!”

“No, no, I’m fine. Um, do you think everyone likes me?”

“What? Like everyone, or…”

“Well, like the team. Do they like me?”

Kindaichi burst out laughing. “Are you kidding? They love you, you’re like the team mascot!”

His face flushed as he stared up at him. “Really?!”

“Yeah, the only bad thing that happened from you joining the team was Oikawa-san liked tossing to you so much he was neglecting Iwaizumi-san. But even _he_ likes you so much it didn’t really bother him. He really took you under his wing, honestly there’ve been times where I’ve been pretty jealous of you.” Kindaichi turned his face away in embarrassment.

“That’s crazy! You have no reason to be jealous, you’re so tall! And talented!” Kindaichi turned back to him with his eyes wide, his cheeks flushing from the compliment. “You...you think I’m talented?”

Hinata nodded vigorously, “Of course! I’ve seen you hit the ball like WHAM and then it go SHWOOM down to the floor!”

Kindaichi huffed out a laugh but said nothing else, grinning like an idiot as they joined the team in the locker room. Like Kindaichi said, the whole team greeted him cordially as if nothing was out of the ordinary. He decided to just go for it and act like he normally does and cheerfully changed into his volleyball gear. He had just slipped his shoes on when the locker door swung open and Oikawa Tooru stood there in all of his glory.

“Gooooood Morning Everyone!!” He sang out as he ruffled a few heads.

“I think Captain-san needs a watch...” muttered the pink haired third year on the other side of Hinata.

“I think he could use some new hair products while he’s at it,” replied his tall friend with heavy lidded eyes, and they both snickered as they pulled shirts over their heads. Hinata remembered them well, both being strong players that gave him a lot of trouble. _And now they’re on my team_.

“Hiiiiina-chaaaaaan!” Sang Oikawa’s voice and Hinata felt himself be enveloped within a set of long muscular arms. The voice dropped an octave and whispered in his ear. “Mmmm, I missed you. I haven’t seen you all day.” His breath stroking his ear caused goosebumps to erupt all over Hinata’s body. “Has Kindaichi-kun been keeping you all to himself again?” He asked slyly, and Hinata could just see Kindaichi to his left turn a few more shades of red. Suddenly he felt Oikawa’s entire body stiffen as he yelped, a slap ringing out into the room.

“Leave him alone, Shittykawa, he looks like he can’t breathe.” Strong hands pried Oikawa’s arms apart and gently tugged on his arm. Hinata stared wide eyed at his savior, Seijoh’s Ace.

“Oh, thank you Iwaizumi-san!”

The glare Iwaizumi was giving Oikawa faded into a fond smile as he looked down at Hinata. He reached out and ran his fingers through Hinata’s bright and unruly hair. “Anytime, Hinata. You just gotta treat him like the piece of trash he is.”

He heard a gasp behind him and turned to see Oikawa pouting. “Rude, Iwa-chan! Besides, Hina-chan isn’t bothered by me. You’re just jealous cuz we’re _so_ close!” He once again stretched his arms out to wrap them around Hinata, and he was surprised that he willingly snuggled back into Oikawa’s grasp. It was strange how familiar it felt, like it was a common occurrence. He stared up at the overwhelmingly handsome face that used looked at him with a sneer. Now Oikawa gazed down at him with almost tenderness. “You ready to hit my tosses, Hina-chan?”

Those words worked like magic on Hinata, and he nodded with outrageous enthusiasm. They heard a snort beside them and turned to see the dangerous duo snickering at them.

“You know, Captain-san, bribing the child won’t stop a sexual harassment case.” Said the pink haired one. They chuckled as the rest of the team swept out and into the gym.

Oikawa stuck his nose in the air. “Hmph, we’ll see.”

They laughed even harder. “He didn’t even deny it!”

Iwaizumi groaned. “Come on guys, we’re running behind.” He once again tugged on Hinata and freed him from Oikawa’s clutches. He slid his hand across Hinata’s back and settled on his shoulder, keeping his arm around him until they were safely out of the locker room. He bent his head down and whispered in Hinata’s ear. “Seriously, if he ever irritates you too much, let me know. I’ll take care of it.”

Hinata turned his head and found his face very close to Iwaizumi’s. He almost gasped at the proximity, and the fact that he could see the delicate blend of green and brown swirling in his eyes. Oikawa tended to get all the attention for being handsome, but Iwaizumi had quite the striking features himself.

“I-I’ll let you know, Iwaizumi-san. Thank you,” he said shyly and could feel his cheeks growing pink.

Iwaizumi smiled again and squeezed his shoulder. It felt good having his strong warm hand grasp him, and Hinata wished he would do it again.

“Iwa-chan! Stop flirting with my baby and get back to work.”

Iwaizumi rolled his eyes and gave Hinata a pat on the back. “Alright, let’s get to it. His Majesty awaits.”

 

The practice went even better than the school day had. Hitting Oikawa’s tosses was very different from Kageyama’s. It took a while to get the swing of it, but any time he missed he was met with encouragement instead of a verbal beating. At first it weirded him out, but soon enough it became natural playing with his new team. Oikawa never tossed as deadly a quick as Kageyama, but he had a lot more tools in his arsenal. He had Hinata jumping all over the place and shooting down spikes that were nearly impossible to hit. Hinata felt a wave of confidence spread throughout his body that had been almost nonexistent lately.

Even with practice going well and the natural ease with his new teammates, Hinata still missed Karasuno. Aoba Johsai was like a well oiled machine. Everyone knew what to do and worked on it, and there was little back talk or rowdiness. He almost felt like he couldn’t completely be himself without his crazy crow team.

At last they cooled down and stretched. His senpai clapped him on the back and told him how good he did. Oikawa assured them that he and Iwaizumi would clean up the gym as reward for winning against Karasuno, so the rest of them lumbered into the locker room to pack up. Hinata whistled a tune as he skipped next to Kindaichi and Kunimi as they stepped out into the cool evening air, making their way back to the train station.

“I’m glad you’re in a better mood,” Said Kindaichi, smiling down at him.

“Yeah! That was a great practice!” Hinata cheered, and the other two chuckled.

“Hinata-kun, aren’t you wearing the wrong shoes?” Kunimi asked.

Hinata froze and looked down, and sure enough he was still wearing his indoor shoes. He ripped open his gym bag and found his other shoes to be missing. “Oh no, I must have left them in the locker room.”

Kunimi sighed, “You’d better go back quickly and get it. I’d wait for you but my mom is strict with dinner time.”

Kindaichi grimaced, “I can’t wait for you either, I have to pick up my little sister. Will you be okay, Hinata?”

The road back to the train station was really simple, so Hinata assured them he would be fine. The other two, although they looked unconvinced, nodded and wished him luck. He sprinted quickly back toward the gym and slipped through the door which was luckily still unlocked. He could see that it was all cleaned up and the lights were turned off, though he could see some light coming from under the equipment closet door. He shrugged and began to trot past it toward the locker room when he heard a noise. He crept up to it and put his ear to the door. A loud moan could be heard inside, and Hinata was alarmed, thinking someone might be injured inside. He looked around to see if anyone else was around, but he was alone. He bit his lip and turned the knob slowly, peeking in.

All the equipment was there and put away neatly, but as Hinata’s eyes skimmed over the room he found the origin of the noise. Beside the ball cart against the wall was Oikawa, pinned against it without his shirt on. His head was tilted back with a lovely flush on his cheeks. He gulped as Iwaizumi grazed his teeth against his throat, letting out another moan. He scraped his nails across Iwaizumi’s naked back, and Hinata could just see Iwaizumi’s thumb moving in circles around Oikawa’s nipple.

Before he could stop it Hinata gasped. Both Oikawa and Iwaizumi stiffened in surprise and turned toward the door.

“I’m sorry, I’m sorry!” Hinata cried, feeling his own cheeks grow hot. Both of the other men quickly crossed the closet and put a hand on each shoulder.

“Hey, hey, it’s okay, Hinata,” Iwaizumi soothed. “It’s fine, no harm done.”

“Oh poor Hina-chan, did we scare you?” Oikawa asked in a surpassingly genuine tone.

“N-no, you didn’t scare me. I was just surprised. I’m sorry for interrupting you.”

Oikawa gave him a bright smile. “Awwww, my Hina-chan is sooooo sweet!” He once again wrapped his arms around Hinata, but this time he wasn’t wearing a shirt. Hinata’s heart began to pound as his face was pressed up against Oikawa’s sculpted torso, damp with sweat. He felt heat beginning to pool in his lower abdomen, but he hardly had time to make sense of this escalating feeling when he felt Iwaizumi’s hands once again pry him from Oikawa’s grasp. He turned Hinata around and held him up against himself instead.

“Oikawa, cut it out, you’re gonna scare him again.” Being pressed against Iwaizumi was different. Where Oikawa was toned and slender, Iwaizumi was buffer, his muscles cradling Hinata like he was a baby bird.

“Oh,” Oikawa whined, “But look how cute he is scared! His cheeks are flushed, his eyes are big, and he’s shaking, uuuugh I wanna tease him so bad. And then, seeing you comfort him, calming him down...oh god I’m so hard.”

“Are you kidding me?” Iwaizumi said, but his cheeks were flushed red as he glanced down at Hinata, who looked back at him innocently, his large glistening eyes full of trust. He turned his head away and hid his face in his hand. “Oh fuck…” he mumbled.

Oikawa cackled. “You’re feeling it too! I knew it!” He hovered over Hinata with a shit eating grin, his fingers reached out and stroked the side of Hinata’s face delicately.

“Hiiiinaaaa-chaaaan...how do you get turned on?” His fingers grazed the underside of Hinata’s chin and guided his face upwards at the question.

Hinata’s eyes grew wide, and he swallowed. “W-what?? What do you mean?”

“I mean,” he purred, “What gets you hot? Do you like being controlled? Do you like it a little rough? Or soft and tender? Everyone has things that get them hot. I like to tease, Iwa-chan likes to feel strong and protective. And sometimes we like to switch things around, like sometimes I love him to control me and put me in handcuffs. It’s fun!”

A little whine escaped Hinata’s throat and his body started to tremble before he felt strong hands gripping the sides of his arm and pulling him away from Oikawa.

“That’s enough, Oikawa, he’s seriously getting freaked out. Look!”

Hinata turned in Iwaizumi’s hands and snuggled into his arms, frightened to look at the sadistic look on Oikawa’s face. He felt the strong arms envelop him and he sighed in the comfort of them, nuzzling his face into Iwaizumi’s bare chest.

Above his line of sight, the two other men shared a look. Oikawa’s face showed a giddy delight, while a small smirk crept onto Iwaizumi’s typically serious face. The tall brunette gave a dramatic sigh and slinked a bit closer so his lips could hover over Hinata’s ear.

“Oh, no fair, Hina-chan. You’re making me feel lonely.”

After shuddering at the breath on his ear, Hinata peeked shyly at the handsome face next to him. “Wh-what do you want me to do, Oikawa-san?”

“Hmmmmm, well for starters, where’s my hug?”

Hinata glanced up at Iwaizumi’s face, who smiled down at him kindly and stroked a hand through the mess of curls. “It’s ok,” he whispered in a deep and slightly rough voice. Hinata smiled back at him and turned to Oikawa, whose arms were open and welcoming. He tentatively stepped into the hug, but instead of wrapping his arms around Hinata’s body, Oikawa’s long slender fingers snuck under his shirt and tickled up his sides. Hinata closed his eyes and shivered at the contact and gripped onto Oikawa’s biceps, and fingers splayed out across his chest began to grip a little tighter as two rough thumbs come into contact with his nipples. Slowly they rubbed in circles in various rhythms as Oikawa observed each little whine and gasp escaping Hinata’s delicate lips. Without removing his hands Oikawa knelt down and pressed his lips onto Hinata’s lower stomach peeking from under his shirt. Hinata curled over Oikawa’s head in a moan, his hands gripping into the brunette waves underneath him. He could feel himself getting hard in his aqua volleyball shorts, and he was sure Oikawa would notice, but his mind hardly lingered on that when suddenly the hands that had been massaging his nipples gripped his shirt instead and slipped it off him with ease. As cool air enveloped his bare skin, Oikawa’s soft lips continued pressing gentle kisses along his abs, his hands rubbing his back in a calming way. Hinata opened his eyes to sneak a glance at what Oikawa was doing, only to lock eyes with the intense chocolate ones beneath him. With a smirk Oikawa’s mouth traveled lower until his lips met with the waistband of his shorts, which he gripped onto with his teeth.

“O-Oikawa-san?” Hinata asked nervously. Immediately Iwaizumi’s sculpted arms enveloped him once again from behind.

“Shh, shh, it’s ok. Is that too much?” The low voice vibrated against his back.

Hinata bit his lip and nodded vigorously. A hand reached down in front of him and shoved Oikawa’s face off of him, Hinata’s waistband coming back with a snap. Hinata felt his feet leave the floor as he was scooped up. Iwaizumi brought him over to a pile of mats and sat down, with Hinata curled up in his lap with his back facing Iwaizumi’s chest. One hand remained wrapped around him to keep him secure, the other reached up and caressed the top of Hinata’s head. Overwhelmed by the sense of security and tenderness, he let his head fall back against Iwaizumi’s chest, rising and falling with every deep breath, and shut his eyes. A few moments passed like this, and Hinata felt his heartbeat return to normal. He hardly noticed when Iwaizumi’s hand stopped caressing the top of his head and instead snuck underneath his thigh and started kneading his skin as it traveled upwards. The other hand joined the other thigh and together they massaged as they crept underneath Hinata’s shorts.

Hinata gasped as rough fingers grazed his ass, arching his back. Along his neck Iwaizumi began pressing his own lips traveling down to his shoulders, nibbling here and there as he saw fit. Hinata could hardly keep his balance on his lap as the hands gripped and massaged his cheeks, so he reached behind with one hand and grasped the back of Iwaizumi’s neck, and with the other hand reached behind him to stabilize his hand against Iwaiumi’s side. By now his cock was straining against his shorts as he writhed, his moans echoing throughout the space of the equipment closet.

He let out a gasp of surprise when Oikawa stepped in front of him, his eyes gazing hungrily down at him. He knelt down in front of him so his face was close and cupped his cheeks in his hands. “Hina-chan, that looks a little painful. Would you like me to help you? I can make you feel better.” Hinata almost got lost in the intense brown eyes, and what he said sounded like a good idea to him at the moment. So with a little nod Oikawa smiled widely at him and leaned in for a gentle kiss. It felt amazing, no one had ever kissed him before and he almost didn’t want him to stop. But Oikawa didn’t linger there, letting his hands fall from Hinata’s face and rake down his chest and sides. The sensation ripped a moan from Hinata’s own mouth, and he could hear Iwaizumi panting heavily behind him as he continued kneading his ass. He removed his hands quickly though to allow Oikawa to grip back on the waistband of his shorts and his underwear underneath and slip them off. His cock flung out once it was free and fell back against his stomach.

“Mmmmmm, so pretty, Hina-chan,” Oikawa cooed as his face hovered above it. Hinata watched as Iwaizumi reached his hand down to Oikawa’s lips, and eagerly he accepted a few fingers into his mouth. He opened his eyes and locked them with Hinata’s as he opened up slightly to reveal his tongue curling around Iwaizumi’s fingers. The sight electrified Hinata’s blood, and he let out a whine hoping Oikawa would make good on his promise.

A chuckle from Iwaizumi vibrated through his body. “Let’s not keep him waiting, Oikawa. He’s hungry.” He removed his spit soaked fingers from Oikawa’s beautiful mouth and slipped it underneath Hinata. Oikawa ran his slender hands up and down Hinata’s thighs as he finally took his tongue and ran it up the underside of his cock. Hinata gasped as he threw his head back against Iwaizumi’s chest. With an evil grin Oikawa finally put his lips on his head and sucked the entire length of his cock into his mouth. The sensations pouring through him could only be described as heaven, never in his life had he felt so much pleasure. Oikawa pumped his mouth up and down and a steady rate, and with Hinata’s inexperience he wasn’t sure how long he could hold on. He jerked in surprise when suddenly there was a finger at his back entrance, making little circles and finally working itself in. Iwaizumi pushed his slicked finger gently in until he was as deep as his knuckle. He began to stretch him open as Oikawa continued working him from the other end. Hinata bent forward as he panted, overwhelmed by everything that was happening. He slipped his fingers into Oikawa’s soft hair and gripped into it as another finger entered into him.

“Hey, are you okay, Hinata?” Iwaizumi asked in his calm, low voice.

It took a couple of deep breaths, but he was able to nod his mop of orange hair.

“Y-Yes...I’m oh-oh-okay.”

“You’re doing so good...I’m so proud of you.”

“R-Really?”

Iwaizumi chuckled low in his chest, his fingers curling inside of Hinata as he explored and stretched him open. “Yes...we’re both really impressed with you,” He murmured as he leaned forward over Hinata’s back and peppered little kisses up his sensitive spine until he reached where Hinata’s neck met his shoulders. He grazed his teeth in the crook and sucked on the sensitive skin. The culmination of everything happening caused Hinata to cry out in his pleasure, his lips parted with heavy breaths.

Iwaizumi decided it was time to slip in another finger, his left hand rubbing comforting circles around his sweat soaked back and kept him stable. He leaned forward around Hinata to murmur to Oikawa, “Third finger..”

Oikawa nodded and hummed around Hinata’s throbbing dick, and Hinata answered with a desperate groan. With a smirk Oikawa upped the tempo, letting his tongue almost work independently to make his sweet victim even crazier with unbridled lust. Iwaizumi buried his face into the soft waves of orange, inhaling Hinata’s scent as he continued pumping his fingers in and out. His own erection was straining to be freed, tenting his shorts and begging for any friction it can catch whenever Hinata’s body grazed over it. He was getting impatient to get a taste of his sweet kouhai, and he knew Oikawa felt the same.

With a curl of his fingers he finally found Hinata’s sensitive prostate, and his body stiffened as he let out another cry. He immediately began to release into Oikawa’s mouth, who slapped his hands onto Hinata’s butt cheeks as he kept him still as he drank every last drop. When he was finished, Oikawa released him with a pop. He straightened up so he was level with Hinata’s red face and licked his lips clean. Hinata’s eyes widened at the lurid display, and with a snort Oikawa leaned in further, snatching Hinata’s lips with his own. He cradled his arms around Hinata’s slender body and began to pull them both up to their feet, their lips never parting in the movement.

Hinata was exhausted by his orgasm, but experiencing the renowned kissing skills of Oikawa Tooru sent ripples of energy through his body, his heart pounding against his chest. He didn’t think it could get any better, until he felt a body of heat press up against his back. Iwaizumi wrapped his arms around both of them as he enveloped Hinata’s ear in his mouth. His whine reverberated between their lips, but neither of his senpai paused in completely devouring him. Iwaizumi began to rub the bulge in his shorts up against Hinata’s curved ass, situating it right in between his cheeks as he pumped up and down.

Hinata had never before that night had any sexual experience besides using his own hand and a porn mag he kept hidden under his mattress. What astounded him was how it seemed natural to lift his butt higher and arch his back so Iwaizumi could get the full amount of friction. It felt so good to have him rub up against him, yet it wasn’t enough. He reached behind him to grip onto Iwaizumi’s waist, slip his fingers around the waistband of his aqua shorts and tug downward.

“Do you want me Hinata?” A rumbling voice caressed his ear.

“Mmmm,” was all he could reply from the confines of Oikawa’s lips. Oikawa lost himself in a fit of giggles as he pulled back to let Hinata catch his breath.

“He’s eager, Iwa-chan. I think it’s time!” He sang as he dropped his shorts, his own erection full and ready. Behind him he felt Iwaizumi mirror the action and be began to panic.

“Uh..both of you? I don’t know--”

“Shhhhhhhh,” Oikawa soothed as he placed a finger to his lips. “Don’t worry, Hina-chan. I promised you’ll feel good, and not just what happened before. You’re gonna feel even better! But, do you mind putting in a little work so we can all feel good?”

Hinata’s eyebrows knitted together in confusion, but he nodded, thinking it was only fair considering how they both had spoiled him so far. He squealed when he felt Iwaizumi’s bare cock ride up against his ass, moving up and down until it was embedded between his cheeks. He fell forward a bit and caught himself on Oikawa’s arms. Oikawa kept him steady but didn’t help him straighten up. Instead he held him firm, leaned down and whispered. “It may actually feel better if you stay bent like this.”

Hinata nodded and wrapped his arms around Oikawa’s waist, and he felt long slender fingers snake through his hair and graze down his back soothingly. Iwaizumi’s hands gripped his waist hard and adjusted him a bit. He felt the head of his cock press up against his entrance and began to push in slowly. He let out a deep moan as Iwaizumi sheathed himself completely inside of him, blazing heat filling him up.

“Breathe, Hina-chan... _breathe_.”

Hinata obeyed, gulping in deep breaths and immediately began to feel better. The fullness of having Iwaizumi inside him began to feel addicting, and soon he wanted him to move. He gave a slight nudge back with his butt, and Iwaizumi immediately took the hint. Slowly he began to pump, shallow thrusts at first and building up intensity. It was strange reaching these heights of ecstasy all over again from a completely different set of sensations from the oral Oikawa had given him earlier. He had enjoyed that, but he _really_ liked being at the mercy of Iwaizumi as he plunged deeper and harder into him.

He was just getting lost in the moment when long slender fingers grazed under his chin and tipped his face up.

“Did you forget about me, Hina-chan?”

“What...What can I do, Oikawa-san?”

He didn’t exactly tell him what he expected, but instead he used his hand to guide Hinata’s face toward his own erection. He held it up with his other hand and grazed his head across Hinata’s  lips. With a slight intake of breath he at last knew what he had to do. He gulped and then licked his lips, getting them nice and wet. His eyes flickered one more time up to Oikawa as his body rocked back and forth.

“Um...I’ve never done this before, so..”

“It’s fine, Hina-chan, I’ll give you instructions. Just don’t bite down, okay?” He said with a smirk.

Hinata nodded and faced off with Oikawa’s neglected cock. He wrapped his hands around it and leaned forward. He let his lips touch the head gently with a little kiss and heard a gentle moan from above.

“That’s good, Hina-chan, now take it all in.”

Iwaizumi had eased up on the thrusts so Hinata could concentrate, and with a deep breath he opened his mouth up to envelop as much of Oikawa as he could.

“Oh god, yes,” Oikawa whispered, his hands gripping into Hinata’s hair.

Hinata thought back to all the things Oikawa did before, and slowly began to pump his head back and forth.

“Mmmm, good….watch your teeth Hina-chan. Yes yes yes, perfect.”

With his butt in the air and his mouth preoccupied, he was unable to look up to observe Oikawa’s reactions, so he listened intently to the moans pouring out of his mouth and the tightness of his fingers in his hair. He let Hinata explore the experience on his own for the most part, panting out little bits of advice as if he was teaching him how to properly receive a volleyball.

Finally Iwaizumi leaned forward til he was a breath away from Oikawa.

“You talk too much,” he complained and captured Oikawa’s lips with his own. Hinata continued concentrating on making Oikawa feel good as the two made out right above him. He didn’t really mind, since Iwaizumi continued thrusting into him. Any more attention on him and Hinata felt like he would lose his mind.

It was difficult remaining stable however between the two kissing, Iwaizumi thrusting and him trying not to bite down on Oikawa. He reached his arms out and grabbed Oikawa’s ass to keep himself steady. Oikawa released Iwaizumi’s lips with a squeal.

“Hina-chan! You naughty boy!”

Iwaizumi chuckled, “Nothing wrong with that. If anything squeezing your ass is one way to rev you up.”

Hinata picked up on that little tidbit of information, and let his small hands knead the curves til Oikawa was groaning with delight. Iwaizumi must have realized that Oikawa wouldn’t last much longer, so he threw his full concentration on snapping his hips even faster into Hinata.

They became one unit working as they bathed one another in pleasure. Suddenly Oikawa gasped and began to release into Hinata’s mouth. He flinched in surprise, but did what he could to stay on, letting the hot milky cum pour into his mouth. He gagged as he tried to swallow but was overwhelmed, and Oikawa slid himself out to give him a reprieve. He knealt down and cradled Hinata’s trembling body.

“That was so good, Hina-chan. That’s my good boy, you were a natural. Lean on me, okay? I know you’re tired, I’ll hold you up til Iwa-chan’s done.”

Sweat was dripping down Iwaizumi’s face as he gazed at his member thrusting into Hinata’s cute little ass. He looked further along his slender body to where Oikawa was embracing him gently. It was so adorable he came just from looking at them, plunging deep into Hinata with a moan.

Hinata gasped as the heat exploded inside him. He nuzzled his face into the crook of Oikawa’s neck as rested more of his weight on him. Oikawa continued his encouragements until Iwaizumi was completely spent. He slid himself out of Hinata with a wince, but kept his hands firm on the narrow hips so he wouldn’t fall over. Together he and Oikawa straightened the smaller man up and enveloped him in a warm embrace.

“You okay, Hinata?” Iwaizumi asked, his voice thick and hoarse.

“Yes...that was amazing.”

The two men surrounding him chuckled, and with a few scattered kisses they broke apart. They snatched up their clothes and returned to the locker room for a quick rinse off. Iwaizumi tenderly assisted Hinata in cleaning himself out properly, and Oikawa helped keep him steady since he was still wobbly on his feet. When they were all clean and redressed, they had Hinata call his mom to let her know that practice went late and he would spend the night at his senpai’s house. Oikawa chipperly called ahead to his mom to tell her he was having a sleepover on a school night. At first they argued back and forth while Iwaizumi locked the gym door behind them, but after a few minutes of woeful tales of his sweet kouhai living so far away and not wanting to send him on train after dark he had her entirely convinced. He hung up with a smug look of triumph on his face.

“What about me?” Iwaizumi asked as they wound their way through the neighborhoods toward Oikawa’s house.

“You can stay over too, of course. I didn’t ask but you staying over is hardly a sleepover. Mom made you your own drawer and everything!”

Iwaizumi snorted and wrapped his arm around Hinata’s shoulders.

“You seriously okay, Hinata? We were pretty rough with you there.”

“No, I’m really okay. A little sore, I think I’ll need my tosses slightly lower tomorrow, Oikawa-san,” He said apologetically as he turned to the other man.

Oikawa doubled over in laughter. “Don’t worry, Hina-chan, I’ll go easier on you.”

By the time they entered the Oikawa residence his mother’s anger had entirely dissipated, particularly when she met Hinata. He charmed her with his innocent enthusiasm, and she set to work cooking up every dish she could think of to make sure he was well fed. By the time they all trudged into Oikawa’s room they were exhausted.

“Hmmm, should I even bother pulling out the futon?”

“Depends, Hinata, do you want to be squished in between us in Oikawa’s tiny bed, or would you rather have the futon all to yourself?”

Hinata pondered the question thoughtfully, weighing the options. It might be really hot if all three of them were to squeeze into his bed, but on the other hand sleeping on the cool futon all by himself while the other two shared the bed sounded incredibly lonely.

“I think we should all take the bed.”

With a flurry of giggles from Oikawa and Hinata, a few grumblings from Iwaizumi, and a bunch of jabs from elbows and knees, they finally settled in with Hinata sandwiched between the two third years. It was warm and cozy, and after a grueling practice and the sexual escapade following he was out like a light.

 

The next morning came too early when his mother knocked and yelled through the door that he was going to be late. He shivered, feeling like it was too cold for being in between two of his classmates when his brain began to defog. He fluttered his eyes open to find that he was in his own room. The sun was piercing through his wafting curtain, landing across his desk chair where his black Karasuno uniform was laid out, ready to wear. He lunged for his cell phone sitting on his nightstand and checked the date.

It was all a dream. Everything, going to Seijoh, taking the train, being friends with Kunimi and Kindaichi and...Hinata groaned and flopped back onto the pillow. He never minded his lack of sexual experience before, but now that he had that intense dream he felt like he was a borderline pervert. He tried to ignore the feeling of disappointment curling in his gut as he threw his legs off the side of the bed and trudged to the bathroom.

Life was just the same as it had been, and he fell quickly back into his previous routine as he gobbled down his mother’s breakfast and took off, hopping on his bike and pedaling up the hill. He relished in the cool morning air hitting his face as he tried to concentrate on the road ahead, and not the feeling of Iwaizumi plunging into him, or Oikawa’s velvety lips encasing his dick. As soon as one thought crept in, it began to spiral and Hinata shook his head to reset his brain before his pants grew a little tighter.

He parked his bike on the rack next to a few others and turned around. Standing there was Kageyama with a deep scowl on his face.

“What?” Hinata asked with an eye roll, “What did I do now?”

Kageyama blinked in surprise, and as he looked away awkwardly a twinge of pink sprinkled his cheeks.

“Aren’t you...aren’t you mad at me?”

“Huh? …..Oh!” He swiftly remembered the other day when they had their bad fight, but with his strange dream he had nearly forgotten about how much he didn’t want to see Kageyama again. “Yeah, I was pissed...still am, but I’ll deal with it,” He shrugged as he started toward the door to the school. Kageyama stomped after him and gripped onto his arm.

“That’s it?! I said some things, I hurt you! And you’re just letting it go?!”

At the personal reminder of the piercing words Kageyama threw at him, he jerked his arm out of his grasp and glared up into his _friend’s_ face.

“What do you want from me?! You won’t ever apologize because you’re an asshole, so what can I do but just carry on with--”

“I’m sorry.”

Hinata was stunned silent. That kind of humility was completely uncharacteristic of Kageyama’s personality, yet he stood in front of Hinata and spoke those words with completely sincerity. His blue eyes looked almost terrified of what Hinata would say next, and he felt the raging storm in his chest settle into a rippling calm.

“You’re...you’re sorry?” Kageyama nodded, and Hinata gave him a small smile. “Well it’s about time, Bakageyama! Then I forgive you. Come on, let’s go or we’ll be late.” Once again he was stopped by a grip on his arm.

“That’s it?”

“What do you want now?”

“I just thought it would take more than that.”

Hinata snorted, “Well if you feel like an apology is insufficient we can figure something out.  Do you wanna kiss and makeup or something?”

Kageyama’s eyes widened and without a word dragged Hinata to the back of the building where no students were passing by. As soon as he was certain they were alone he shoved Hinata back up against the wall.

“What was th--” Hinata’s words were cut off when Kageyama plowed his lips into his own, his hands keeping his shoulders firm against the building behind him. Hinata was shocked by the ferocity and by the fact that Kageyama was in fact kissing him. He glanced at the eyes squeezed shut and the fingers trembling into his skin and felt many things shift into place. After a moment of their lips being pressed together with no variation, Kageyama released him and pulled back, his face turning into a bright scarlet.

“There, good? Good, I’ll see you later,” he stammered and ran around the corner.

Hinata stood there for a moment, trying to piece together what had happened. Suddenly he began to laugh, recalling Kageyama’s awkwardness and realizing that all the insults and jabs were just his way of expressing his affection. Hinata’s giggles faded into a groan, and he hoped he would be able to coax his friend into a better way of expressing his feelings.

He had never considered Kageyama as anything other than a friend before, but after the situation he just experienced, the idea of it felt right, like it was almost natural for them to push past the boundaries of their friendship with something more intimate. As he finally jogged around the corner and made his way into the front door of the school, his mind flickered back to his dream. But instead of picturing Iwaizumi or Oikawa, he saw Kageyama showering him with kisses and panting above him with a flushed face. Hinata gasped as his cheeks grew thought. A small smirk played on his lips as he switched to his indoor shoes at his locker.

_Oh yeah...we’re totally doing this._

**Author's Note:**

> I mainly wrote the ending purely for Kageyama...that poor boy doesn't get enough love in my fics and he's such a good character.


End file.
